Numerous exercise apparatuses have been developed for exercising various parts of the body. For example, adjustable bench assemblies designed for use with a variety of basic exercise apparatus devices, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,114, Grider, May 24, 1988, enable positioning a bench so that the exerciser may be in a reclining or sitting position when performing various exercises using weights. U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,305, Lin, Nov. 3, 1992, discloses a multi-functional exercise apparatus with an adjustable bench having a semi-circular set plate on the front edge of the main body of the apparatus so that an exerciser can optionally secure various exercise attachments, such as a peddle assembly, a weighted leg lift assembly, or a situp support, depending upon the particular exercise requirements. Such exercise apparatuses are bench-type apparatuses designed to rely upon weights, cables, or other means to provide resistance to an exerciser's movements, and are costly and complicated to use. Moreover, such apparatuses focus on large muscle exercise and do not accommodate exercising abdominal and lower back muscles. Exercising abdominal and lower back muscles is critical to preventing back injury and maintaining proper spine position in order to minimize the potential for chronic back pain due to misalignment of the spine as a result of inadequate muscle support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,166, Sterba et al., Oct. 3, 1989, discloses a sectionalized interlocking weight lifting exercise bench system that can be adjusted to place the bench pad surface in various spacial positions, in terms of the bench pad height and angle of incline and decline, for performing various weight lifting exercises and situps. The apparatus accommodates the performance of situps to exercise abdominal muscles, however, it does not enable an exerciser to exercise lower back muscles which are antagonistic to the abdominals, and should also be exercised when exercising the abdominals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,603, Hundley et al., Jan. 5, 1993, discloses an exercise board having an adjustable seat which may be angularly adjusted with respect to the base and the bench pad. When the seat is parallel with the base, the bench can be used to perform various exercises such as situps, which require an inclined position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,884, Weber et al., Jun. 30, 1992, discloses an adjustable bench exercising and rehabilitation apparatus. The bench has a hoisting device for raising and lowering the bench about a pivot point. The bench makes it possible for exercisers as well as rehabilitating or handicapped persons to perform abdominal exercises on an easy to position or reposition incline bench. The least resistance to exercise will be when the bench is in a position parallel to the ground. The bench cannot, however, be used in a declining position to further assist persons who are handicapped or rehabilitating and are not yet able to overcome any resistance to exercise or movement of the abdominal muscles. The bench is also not suitable for exercising lower back muscles.
Simple apparatuses are available for exercising either abdominal muscles or lower back muscles without using weights or resistance other than the exercisers weight include standard inclined benches for performing situps. The difficulty of the exercise may be adjusted by adjusting the angle of inclination. Apparatuses which allow an exerciser to incline at a 45.degree. angle against a thigh support pad with feet held in place are available for performing hyperextensions to exercise lower back muscles are also available.
A dual-purpose exercise apparatus for exercising the abdominal muscles and lower back muscles where the only resistance to movement is an exercisers own weight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,513, Habing et al., Mar. 2, 1993. The apparatus is comprised of front and rear incline portions extending downwardly from an apex. An exerciser can perform both abdominal and hyperextension exercises. It can not, however, be used to perform hip rotations, torso turns, or various other exercises which strengthen and improve the flexibility of the lower back and/or abdominal muscles. And as with other exercise apparatuses of its type, it can not be positioned to allow an exerciser to exercise abdominal muscles while in a declining position, as is often needed by persons recovering from injuries or persons beginning an exercise program after a long period of inactivity.
The disadvantages and shortcomings of the exercise apparatuses available for exercising abdominal and lower back muscles create a need for a single exercise apparatus which enables an exerciser to perform both abdominal and lower back exercises, and which relies upon the weight of the exerciser's body and gravity to provide resistance to exercise movements and can be adjusted from incline to decline positions to accommodate the exercise ability of top athletes as well as persons beginning an exercise program or rehabilitating from an injury.